


"I'm sorry for your loss."

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [10]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, post-Matthew's funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Gilbert whispers. Anne's red braids taunt him, just a few feet away. She stares at the ground, shoulders tense and shaking slightly.

"Thank you, Gilbert," she replies, barely turning her head in his direction.

Gilbert's heart aches as he reaches out to catch a tear darting down her cheek. She flinches in surprise, eyes flitting up to his. "How's Marilla?" he asks.

Anne clears her throat, quickly wiping away another tear. "She's holding up. She's strong. Stubborn."

Gilbert lets a tiny smile curve his lips. "She is that."

They're silent for a few moments. Anne's gaze returns to the freshly turned dirt in front of them. She and Marilla had both tossed the first handfuls of dirt onto the grave and Anne had felt like she was throwing a piece of her soul away with that handful of dirt.

"Come on," Gilbert says, reaching for Anne's hand. He slowly slips his fingers through hers, tugging her away from the grave. "It's cold. We don't want you getting sick."

Anne huffs. "Just a second." She pulls him back and takes a deep breath. "I wish we could've had you longer, Matthew, but I'll forever be grateful for the time we had. I love you." She presses her glove-clad fingers to her mouth and blows him a kiss. She wipes away another tear. Gilbert pulls her into a hug, allowing her to hide her tear-stained face in his chest for several long moments.

"We'll take care of her, Mr. Cuthbert," he whispers, squeezing Anne tight. "I promise."

Anne pulls away a moment later, twining their fingers together again. "Thank you, Gilbert," she whispers. They walk back to Green Gables together, only dropping their hands when they're within sight of the farmhouse. Neither want to give Rachel Lynde any more to gossip about.


End file.
